creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Space Warfare: Space Weaponry (Nalediverse)
Kinetic Weaponry Kinetic Weaponry has been reliable weapons since we were throwing sticks and rocks, these are nothing but strong and hard material fired high velocity. Ion Torpedoes These are weapons that are deprived of their electrons and packed into a very dense mass, these are ions of high periodicity that detonate and explode. Superdense Slugs Under the effects of certain high-energy fields, traditional metal crystals re-align into denser structures. These result in projectiles with better penetration. Unstable Torpedoes Many materials can be found or fabricated whose usefulness as weapons is counter-balanced by their tendency to explode unpredictably. With sufficiently hard cases and strong field containment, however, unstable isotopes can be built into effective warheads. Lasers An inevitable first step in developing functional space-borne beam weapons, the good old laser is well-known, reliable, and great in the vacuum. Fusion Pellets More plasma than the pellet, hull-mounted fusion reactors can generate controlled bursts of fusion energy to destroy incoming missiles. Perfected Slugs The advantage of using newer machining systems that rely on the field and magnetic effects is that projectiles can be created that are perfect copies of each other down to the microscopic level. This provides great advantages in weapon system efficiency. Fusion Torpedo Fusion reactors, powered by the same reaction that lights the stars, are a powerful source of energy and when miniaturized can form devastatingly effective missiles. The warheads may be the size of a small house, but they are still highly effective. Synchrotron Laser A higher-energy form of the standard laser weapon, Synchrotron Lasers are widely available thanks to the creation of cheap and portable particle accelerators. Mobile Gauss Platforms As improved materials and energy science reduces the size of components, magnetically-propelled projectile weapons can be fabricated small enough to be carried by hand. Railgun An excellent way to put holes in almost anything, this version of the Railgun drives plasma-shielded slugs into enemy vessels. Focused Plasma Hot, high-speed plasma beams are potentially devastating weapons. While they are difficult to use with the interference of a planetary atmosphere, in space they are quite effective. Plasma Torpedoes Highly-ionized and high-energy gases are difficult to contain. With advances in shielding and field technology that permit this, plasma warheads are now available to more than a few mad and partially suicidal researchers. Plasma Payloads Plasma is a high-energy highly ionized gas. Compressed by a powerful magnetic force, it could theoretically be used as a projectile. Science fact has now caught up with theory. Extreme Artillery As materials science allows ever more powerful charges, payloads, and barrels, artillery is developed that can fire space-to-surface. Pinch Guns High energy electromagnetic fields are used to pinch the plasma generated by controlled fusion reactors. The resulting beam is more than happy to put holes in anything it comes across. Plasma Slugs Combining effects of kinetic impact with EMP pulses, highly ionized Plasma Slugs are an improvement in plasma railgun technology. Directed Plasma By improving the technology of the plasma 'pinch' and preparing an energizable 'channel' between agressor and target, these weapons increase the destructive power of plasma beams. Positron Torpedoes Various forms of anti-matter have been either predicted or known for ages. To make a practical weapon, however, required powerful and portable magnetic containment fields. Magnetic Pulsion This specialized armor system generates powerful magnetic pulses to deflect and destroy incoming attacks. Phased Plasmic The laser-induced plasma channel weapon has the additional advantage of hitting the target with a strong electromagnetic field pulse. Unstable Slugs These slugs are created from relatively unstable nonbaryonic matter formed from the depths of space. Held in form by charged shields, they decompose explosively upon contact. Dark Matter Kinetics Though Dark Matter is notable for its ability to pass unnoticed through standard materials, by manipulating its quantum components it can be used for kinetics that pass through armor, then materialize and damage the interior of an enemy vessel. WIMPY Torpedoes Though Weakly Interactive Massive Particles were difficult to detect and existed primarily in theory, their gravitational effect was measurable. Exploiting their effect on gravity and mass results in very effective torpedoes. Gravity Warping Partial control over concentrations of dark matter (a high-gravity substance) allows defenses to improve their chances to avert or destroy incoming attacks. A side benefit is that the inhabitants can also rapidly move and pulverize rubble in the aftermath of a war. Dark Energy Beam Ubiquitous and powerful, Dark Energy can be harnessed and targeted by sufficiently advanced science and technology. Strange Warheads Named for a quark whose behaviour is now standard and predictable, these highly specific warheads are designed to break apart the most fundamental bonds of matter. Non-Baryonic Explosives The use of Dark Matter and Dark Energy as weaponry is not a simple thing; containing them and trigerring their effects requires science bordering on witchcraft. Quark Effect Weapons By acting on the forces and particles that hold atoms together, new forms of weaponry can create even larger explosions -- in space. Disruptor Beam By bombarding a target with beams of variously charged forms of baryonic and non-baryonic particles, fundamental nano fissures in the structure of reality can be created. AGN Slugs The densest known form of matter is found just inside the event horizon of Active Galactic Nuclei. Though harvesting this matter requires incomprehensibly advanced technology, the resultant kinetics are essentially unstoppable. Quark Destabilization The 'strong' nuclear force holds our baryonic universe together. By destabilizing quarks and cracking these building blocks, new weapons can be developed to crack open the toughest target. Graviton Decay By accelerating the breakdown of this fundamental particle, entropy, itself can be used as a weapon. Entropy Missiles A side result of experimenting with non-baryonic particles was the discovery that they could be used to locally accelerate entropy. Fortunately, the research lab sent out sufficient documentation before the tests that another lab was able to reproduce the effects AND survive the experiment. Nucleal Materials Going a step beyond neutron capture, custom materials can be built from quarks directly rather than from protons and neutrons. These new materials, dubbed 'nucleals', have some fascinating applications. Gluon Disruptor Gluons, the fundamental quarks that hold together atoms, can be manipulated and interfered with. By dissolving their bonds, molecules in a target can be turned into sub-quantum particles with an enormous release of energy. Basic G2S Systems : A number of improvements in mathematics, materials technology, and control systems have come together to perfect the technology required to fire accurately up through the atmosphere to hit objects in orbit. Fighter (from Depleted Isotopes) Though designed as defensive elements, Fighters not only attack enemy Bombers and ships but can also participate in star system bombardment. Bomber (from Mobile Gauss Platforms) These specialized crafts are designed to attack enemy ships and participate in star system bombardment. Bunker Busters (from Mobile Gauss Platforms) These bombs, designed for heavy penetration, select and destroy random infrastructure targets in a system. Cluster Munitions (from Flawless Machining) These murderous anti-personnel weapons randomly destroy population within a system. Assault Troops (from Localized Stasis) These are highly specialized infantry, trained and equipped to participate in ground invasion of star systems. Large-Scale Neurals While neural networks have existed for ages, in theory, models that allow practical application of thinking, real-time interconnected nodes to weapons systems have not been reliably tested until now. Geosynchronous Sniper (from Hypermagnetics) Technology now exists to create space-based kinetic weapons that can accurately hit individual targets as small as two centimeters. For interdiction, assassination, and general mayhem there are few better tools. S2S Countermeasures (from Advanced Countermeasures) Firing from a planetary surface into orbit is a tricky business. By using countermeasures technology in warheads, surface-to-space missiles can avoid perturbances due to atmospheric conditions, debris, and orbital defense systems. Massively Parallel Countermeasures (from Advanced Countermeasures) This project takes countermeasures from a local to a system-wide are of effect. Ground defenses, orbital defenses, and system defenses coordinate the use of energy and resources as well as share data for real-time tracking of all objects foreign to the system. This data is sent instantaneously and allows the most efficient use of firepower; it also leads to efficient recovery and recycling of scrap. Shielded Fighters (from Hypermagnetic Shielding) Using powerful magnetic fields and high-energy plasma weapons, a new generation of fighters can be built that hit harder and are far more durable. Heavy Bomber (from Hypermagnetic Shielding) Using powerful magnetic fields and high-energy plasma weapons, a new generation of fighters can be built that hit harder and are far more durable. Starstrikers (from High Albedo Alloys) A nickname for a highly advanced warhead, these projectiles are covered in a seamless, lattice alloy that is nearly impervious. Impervious Fighters (from Ultradense Extrusion) A requisite in a galaxy with baryonic and non-baryonic weaponry, these fighters are equipped with ultra dense hulls and the latest weaponry. Advanced Mechs (from Ultradense Extrusion) Both troop survivability and firepower are tied to the integration of the latest particle weaponry into their mechanized suits. In particular, advanced materials technology is required to isolate the troopers from particle effects. Reactive Bomber (from Advanced Reactive) Taking advantage of the latest technologies, reactive systems improve the defensive capabilities of the Bomber while giving its weapons additional armor-piercing punch. Heavy Troops (from Advanced Reactive) A heavily armed and highly mechanized infantry, these troops are more effective in the invasion of a star system. Automech Systems (from Quantum Inert Alloys) The final phase in creating obedient and indestructible ground troops is to remove the fallible, slow-to-repair biological systems from them. The most advanced battlefield units are composed of nearly indestructible, highly automated, sentient droids. Superstealth Fighters (from Portable Nonbaryonic) Small, powerful, and loaded with technology that approaches magic, these small crafts are the pinnacle of engineering. Hard to target due to their advanced hulls and lensing systems, they are the final word in small craft power and durability. Casual Bomber (from Quark Effect Weapons) By using weapons that break down enemy materials at a sub-atomic level, the weapons of these bombers occasionally cause local interruptions to the nature of causality. So far, permanent changes to known reality have not been observed... A-Entropic Weapons (from Low Entropy Materials) The last Law of Physics to go is thermodynamics' third, for now armament can be created that locally defies the forces of entropy. These projectiles are capable of piercing a planet and exiting from its far side; excellent for creating fear but rather hard on the geology. Plasma Cage Via a single, synchronized high-energy blast of supercharged particles, emanating from a number of equally spaced generators, a brief surface of highly destructive plasma can be created in a spherical shape around a building, a ship, or even a planet. Plasma Raze Grid Whether the result of an impetuous colonization decision or an impending attack, sometimes everything on a planet must be destroyed and it's population removed. Once the civilians are in a colony ship, a series of plasma generators placed around the planet can be triggered to blast all surface installations to ash. Phalanx Ships Using the technologies used to puncture atmosphere at a high velocity through the use of tightly integrated hulls, a military factory can build landing craft that can safely deliver heavily armed troops in a minimal time window. Lethal Targeting As science seems to approach magic, some astonishing new technologies have sprung from research focused on a completely different outcome. In this case, weapon damage is incremented via a system that couples particles in real time between weapon and target.